Tshirt
by ho.oLly
Summary: Ok pplz, u guys might not support this couple but yeh, they are actually ppl who support them on and this song kinda does work for them.


T-Shirt

_Trying to decide, trying to decide if i, really wanna go out tonight.  
i never used to go out without ya, not sure i remember how to.  
gonna be late gonna be late but, all my girls gonna have to wait cause, i don't know if i like my outfit._

_I've tried everything in my closet._

She was lonelier than ever, she felt as if everything around her turned into stone, as if everything around her is gone. She was turning and tossing in her bed after some hard training and a little snack. All she could think of was _him; _it was kind of surprising that she missed him so much that she could only eat a few bits of cheese and crackers as her dinner. Even though she was not with Tsunade anymore but _he _was still with that…that Orochimaru. It was strange that since they used to be enemies now they were doves.

_Nothing__ feels right when im not with you, sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.  
Taking them off cause i feel a fool, trying to dress up when im missing you.  
Ima step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something Hanes.  
In bed I lay, with nothing but your T-shirt on.  
Oh, with nothing but your T-shirt on._

No one supported Shizune and Kabuto to be together, they didn't even think that they would be together either. Shizune just _somehow_ like Kabuto and Kabuto just _somehow_ like Shizune, the feeling just kind of clicked like those Tetris games how the pieces just fit into a certain place but you need to control where it goes. Shizune wanted to play and fiddle with his soft, silver hair again and bury her face into his chest, the smell of him just _somehow_ makes her feel safe and secure.

_Hey__, gotta be strong gotta be strong but I'm, really hurting now that you're gone. I thought maybe I'd do some shopping, but i couldn't get past the door and, now i don't know now i don't know if I'm, ever really gonna let you go and i, couldn't even leave my apartment.  
Im stripped down torn up about it._

Her hands are cold from the water and for some reason the heater wouldn't warm her hands up.

'_It's broken?_' she thought and she flicked the switch off and back on again, _'it doesn't look like it'_ The red light of the heater stayed alight for a few seconds then flickered and the red light was gone. _'I guess it is' _she sighed and went back to her comfy bed.

She can't stop thinking about how he can be so romantic and…and _nice. _Yes, believe it or not, it's not mean or nasty as you see him like when he's around Orochimaru, he can have a warm heart but no one else can see that apart from Shizune, but she hasn't seen his 'warm heart' since he left for Orochimaru doing some experiment. Kabuto promised not to harm Konoha or Naruto, he is like a spy for Shizune now…

* * *

_Nothing__ feels right when im not with you, sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.  
Taking them off cause i feel a fool, trying to dress up when im missing you.  
Ima step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something Hanes.  
In bed i lay, with nothing but your T-shirt on.  
(I'm all by myself with) with nothing but your T-shirt on  
oh, with nothing but your T-shirt on  
(cause i miss you, cause i miss you) with nothing but your T-shirt on.  
_

The lonely atmosphere sickened her, she wanted to go out and see Tsunade-sama and talk about how she feels but she has no right, since, according to the Hokage, Shizune betrayed Konoha. She was not prepared to anyway; she has been isolated from the outside world ever since Kabuto and Shizune got together. She felt like she was a stranger who never came to Konoha, unfamiliar with the streets and shops. She was still wrapped in Kabuto's oversized, white t-shirt which he used to wear.

_Trying__ to decide, trying to decide i f I, really wanna go out tonight.  
I couldn't even leave my apartment; I'm stripped down torn up about it._

Shizune changed into her own clothes and turned around to collect her keys. She didn't walk out, she was too afraid to, the wind tossed her brown hair about, she looked into the mirror and sighed, 'when's he gonna be back?' She has been missing Kabuto ever since he left with only a note:

Dear Shizune,

I've gone to serve Orochimaru

I promise I'll be back very soon

I'll keep my promise too

Kabuto

She kept it under her pillow for so long the ink's starting to fade. He never said goodbye to her, he just left, 'snap' just like that and he never came back. It may be a good thing for some people, since they don't know the other side of Kabuto but it was definitely another story for her. Shizune's heart had shattered into a million pieces which would never be put back together unless she is able to see him again

_Nothing__ feels right when im not with you, sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.  
Taking them off cause i feel a fool, trying to dress up when im missing you.  
Ima step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something Hanes.  
In bed i lay.  
Hey, nothing feels right when im not with you.  
I'm sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.  
Taking them off cause i feel a fool, trying to dress up when im missing you. (Cause i miss you)  
Ima step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something Hanes.  
In bed i lay, (i would be in bed) with nothing but your T-shirt on.  
Said i got nothing but your T-shirt on.  
_

The door creaked open, 'Shizune? I'm back, I've missed you,' a silver haired, tall guy leaned on the door, patiently waiting for his reply. His glasses shined under the dim light, his hair was still in a loose pony tail as always, there was something different about him. He was smiling…like he was embarrassed about something.

'K-Kabuto…?' suddenly all of Shizune broken pieces were put together but there was still a hole…


End file.
